Pandora Hearts: The Chain, Contractor and the Abyss
by Tarademi
Summary: Oz and Alice are given their first mission, but before that they are teleported into a mysterious place similar to Abyss. Here they meet a lonely girl called Rose who they decide to assist and so begins their adventures!


**Before anyone is confused, I want to explain, first that Pandora Hearts does not belong to but Jun Mochizuki and Pandora Hearts is a tragic manga but in my story I'm changing it to make sure everyone gets a happy ending!**

**Chapter 1: The Girl And Her Prison...**

Everyone sat tensed beside the fire. Oz was nervously twiddling his thumbs as he regarded the slightly eerie atmosphere. Alice was sleeping on the couch, Raven was watching the flickering flames and Miss Sharon watch watching their movements and drinking her tea...Finally, the long waited person had arrived after gathering some papers from Pandora's Headquarters.

'What did you learn, Break?' Asked the pretty Sharon. 'Nothing useful Milady, but I found the first mission for Oz-kun to help gather Alice's fragments' grinned the sarcastic wise-crack loving man. His face had the sinister look it often took, his red eye showed no emotion and his white hair blew due to the wind rather in a ghostly way. Oz eagerly grasped the papers and asked what it was. 'Oh, just read the front page, that should be enough' grumbled Alice who was on the couch.

'Hmm... It's about various murders in a village somewhere close-by?' Asked Oz. 'Is it a Chain?' Asked Alice in a bored voice. 'Apparently Pandora's investigators have noticed an odd sound of a creature' said Break. 'If it helps me find my memories that is...' Grumbled Alice. 'B-Break, The power of Eques is summoning me...' Gasped Sharon. 'Mi-Milady!' Stammered Break as he ran towards her. Suddenly the scene changed black and they fell through some sort of a pit.

* * *

'Oz-kun? Oz-kun?' Broke a voice through his unconsciousness. Oz opened his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes to the somewhat dark room. Break was sitting up in his usual white coat carrying his walking stick-sword, Alice was still grumbling, Sharon was dusting her dress while Raven adjusted his hat firmly on his head. 'Where are we?' Asked Oz as he stood up rather shakily. 'One thing for sure, it ain't Abyss cause' I could smell it' grumbled Alice. 'Why don't we find out?' smiled Break in an even more eerie way.

They went on walking until the room became brighter. The corridors were lit up with bright lights and the floor was carpeted in velvet. A scream echoed through the room as the group stopped suddenly. 'What...was...that?!' Asked Alice. It echoed through the room again. 'Let's find out now shall we?' Asked Break in his sarcastic voice as they walked abit more.

The source of all that shouting came from a room up ahead. When entered it was actually not the victim of the attacks who was screaming but the attackers themselves. A girl stood in the middle and was rapidly battling the creatures. Her hand moved quickly and to a certain rhythm as she took down her victims one by one. The disturbing fact was the big cut across her arm. 'Need a hand?' Asked Oz. 'Think I do!' Smiled back the girl calmly. 'Aureus Angelica Abysso!' She yelled as a glowing light engulfed her. Soon an angel-like being stood before them.

* * *

The waves were endless but finally they retreated...'Are you okay?' asked Oz looking at the girl who was now back in her normal clothes. 'Don't mind those waves...they come like that, sometimes' sighed the girl. 'Did you summon Eques?' Asked Sharon. 'I-I'm not sure...To tell you the truth when I saw those waves I think my mark was activated and probably it chose Eques...I'm sorry, I'll send you back...' Apologized the girl. 'Wait...You live here?' Asked Alice. 'Who knows? This is my prison I think, I've been here for a long time and they said, wait until your rescuers come...' Sighed the girl. Could this have been fate?

'Come with us, or rather take us back, we'd like to hear more' smiled Sharon. 'Hmm...Let's see, what was it again? Oh yeah, Sortitia Teleporita?' She mumbled and suddenly they were back in the Rainsworth Mansion... 'Well then...Hehe, Your name and age?' Grinned Break. 'My name is Rose and I'm 24 but I'm 14 or...' She answered beginning to count. 'I am Xerxes Break and he's Raven...' Said Break pointing at Raven who uttered something. 'Welcome to my home, I am Sharon Rainsworth' smiled the pleasant young lady. 'He's Oz my servant and I'm his Master grumbles said Alice in a bored voice. 'Pleased to meet you...' Bowed Oz wriggling free from Alice's strong grip.

* * *

'Well, since you are good, why don't you become part of our happy family?' Grinned Break as he opened a jar of candy. 'huh?' Asked Rose confused. 'It's his way of saying let us join forces' smiled Sharon. 'I suggest that you tag along with Oz-kun and Alice for theor first adventure, you have strong potential' said Break casually. 'O-okay...' 'Well, what are you people doing? It's time to sleep, it's past 12.00!'


End file.
